Wounded Angel
by xKyuketsuki
Summary: Quatre must find a way to be free of his abusive and Trowa is the one to give him the answer.
1. Home

Ooooo

Ooooo...another story!!!!

This one was created because I was pissed off at my parents at the time.

Anyway...please don't get mad at me cause I beat up Quatre all the time ^_^ 

Thanx!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wounded Angel

Quatre sat in the back corner of his room, sulking again. His mother had lashed out at him as usual. He really should be used to it by now but it still hurt. Anything that went wrong in that house was his fault and the way his mother yelled somehow made him want to cry.

His stomach rumbled. He wasn't going to ask for dinner now. He sure wasn't going to get it. He was lucky if they did feed him. He was always mooching off of friends at school.

Quatre got up and sat at his desk. He didn't know which to do; a drawing or a story. He decided to do the former and took out a piece of blank computer paper. His pencil etched across the page and formed a saddening picture like him. An angel knelt with wings unfurled. Blood flowed from the angel's hands that were held to his heart. It showed bright and startling against his pale figure. Tears formed from the angel's eyes and fell unnoticed.

Quatre held the picture a while, studding it a bit, checking for flaws. It seemed all right to him.

Someone banged on the door as hard as they could.

His head snapped up and he went to open the door, trembling. It was his father. He should have known. He would have come sooner or later. He always did when Quatre got his mother yelling at him. He always was the next in line to batter him down.

His father's hand came down and slapped Quatre across the face.

Quatre's head jerked to the side. He looked up at his father from the corner of his eye. 'Don't cry,' he told himself.

"I never want to see you treat your mother that way again!" he stormed.

"Yes, father," he managed to choke out.

His father slammed him against the wall. "Yes, what?"

"Sir. Yes, sir."

His father let him go and left slamming the door behind him.

Quatre sank to the floor. Tears flowed. He couldn't take much more of this. Someday he'd leave this accursed place and there was nothing they could do about it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yeah, so there's the start ^_^

Is it any good?

How should I make it better?

~TrowasGirly~


	2. Boy

Wow!  Finally!  I haven't worked on this in _way_ too long!  Anyway, for you few who have read the last chapter and that one girl who sent me that e-mail so long ago here's the next chapter…or two…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wounded Angel

            Quatre had seen him before.  He was tall with piercing green eyes.  His hair was strangely kept in the fact that his bangs always covered half his face.  Lately that boy had been watching him.  Quatre could tell.  Those green eyes would follow him everywhere.

            Looking up from his homework in lunch, Quatre noticed the boy staring at him again.  He shifted uncomfortably and returned to his work.  What was it with him?  As much as Quatre found him disturbing, he found himself attracted to him.  He shook his head and continued with his homework.

            Someone sat in front of him and naturally Quatre looked up to see.  There across the way sat the green-eyed boy.  "Hello," he said.  "I'm Trowa."

            "Umm…hi," Quatre said awkwardly.  "I'm Quatre."

            He nodded.  "I know."

            Quatre looked at Trowa oddly.  "Exactly how do you know me?"

            Trowa smiled.  "I've been watching you, Quatre and you seem like an intriguing person."

"I do?"

"Sure, I'd love to know you better."

Quatre nodded and serched his mind for a topic as an eerie silence hung between them.  "Do you watch Eighth MS Team?" he asked rather lamely.

"All he time!"  Trowa smiled.  "Quite an interesting way to portray the war we are in now," he commented.

"I hate wars."

Shrugging Trowa replied, "Not many people don't.  I only wish I could help in some way, but my parents won't let me go."

"My parents wouldn't care.  Heck, they wouldn't even care if I got killed in that mess."

"Surely the would care."

Quatre shook his head.  "You don't understand."

"Obviously not."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, there we have it!  Chapter #2!  Let's have more fun with Q-man next chapter!


	3. Runaway

You wanted more? Well here's more! I'm glad you all like it so much!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wounded Angel

"Sorry it's so boring here," Trowa apologized.

"Boring?" Quatre asked as he got his butt kicked in Gundam Battle Assault. "How in the world is it boring?"

Trowa shrugged. "Maybe because it's my house." He turned to the blonde a moment. "You know it's been two years I've known you and we have never once been to your house."

"M-my house?" Quatre stuttered.

"Yeah, your house. How about tomorrow we go there?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quatre walked into his house. "I'm home!" he called.

No answer.

"Mom!" he called. "Father?"

Still no answer. They must have gone without letting him know as usual.

Quatre shrugged and headed to his room. He dropped his backpack by his bed and pulled out his math homework. "Evil," he grumbled with a hiss. With a sigh he began the first problem. Quatre put down his pencil. He needed some music to concentrate. All he had was some tracks from Eighth MS Team. Quatre popped it in. The ending them. He turned back to his math. With a sigh he fiddled with his pencil avoiding the work.

Ding dong!

'Yes! Saved by the bell!' Quatre thought and jumped up eagerly to answer the door. "Hello?"

"Hello," said Trowa.

Quatre took a step back. He couldn't be here now! "Towa, what are you doing here?"

"I told you yesterday I'd come," he explained.

"But I said not to."

Trowa shrugged. "I did anyway."

Quatre's heart pounded. "No, you can't stay. My parents are due home soon.

Shrugging again Trowa said, "So they won't mind so much will they?"

Quatre nedded. "All too much. Trowa, you can't stay here."

The brunet sighed. "Oh, all right but someday we meet at your house." But it was too late. As soon as the words were said a car pulled into the driveway.

Quatre's heart raced beyond reason.

Car doors opened and slammed shut.

"Quatre!" his father roared. "What is this boy doing here?"

Quatre hid behind Trowa. 'Please don't let him hurt me," he pleaded.

Trowa looked from Mr. Winner to Quatre and then back again. "Come on," he said grabbing Quatre's hand and ran.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That's it fer now! More to come soon! Duo and all them people are coming soon too!


	4. Hitch Hike

Sorry it's taken some time to get these done. I was kind of stuck and didn't know where to go with it. I think I'm good for now but if you have any suggestions as to where I should direct this let me know. And where are Duo, Heero, Wufei and the others??? On their way my friends! On their way!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wounded Angel

"Oh, I'm in for it now," Quatre wined as he paced the dirt floor. "When I get back my father's going to kill me."

Trowa sat down on a fallen long in the forest they had escaped to. He shook his head, looking up into the canopy. "Then don't go back."

Quatre stopped and looked to the crazy man. "Don't go back? Are you nuts? I have to go back!"

Trowa turned to him. "Why?"

"Because if I don't they'll ring my neck!" he replied.

"You already stated you would be dead if you went back," Trowa commented. "Why not run away for good?"

"And to where, Trowa?" Quatre demanded. "The circus? I'm not eleven you know."

"Precisely!" Trowa said jumping to his feet. "We'll run away to the circus!"

"He's lost it," Quatre mumbled sitting on the dirt floor.

"No, seriously. We'll become the best act in the circus."

"nd how are we going to get there?" Quatre asked folding his arms.

Trowa shrugged. "We'll hitch hike."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quatre sat on the side of the road as another car sped past without even glancing in their direction. The dust kicked up and he held up a hand to keep from breathing it in yet again.

Trowa stood his arm firmly outstretched, thumb up in the standard hitch hiker position. "What number was that?" he asked.

"I lost count at thirty," Quatre answered coldly. "Who's stupid idea was this anyway?"

With a growl Trowa turned away. "I'll show you."

Quatre laid his hands on his head. It probably would have been faster to walk there. Would no one pick them up? Quatre closed his eyes. 'God,' he thought. 'I've never been the praying type but if you let just one person stop I promise to make it up to you somehow.'

Trowa put his hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Hey, Quatre."

Looking up Quatre noticed a large bus, doors open waiting for them. It was as if God had answered his prayer. He picked himself up and they hopped aboard.

The guy at the driver's seat smiled at them as they entered. "They call me Duo," he said. "Duo Maxwell."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wow! That stank! Well, next chapters so much more fun! I promise!


	5. Goin' For A Tour

Ooooo…two at a time! Much better chapter right here! ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wounded Angel

Duo was a young man whose father had given him the bus. It seemed that his father used to be in a band and when they broke up he got to keep the tour bus. Naturally when Duo expressed interest in driving around the country for a year or so, his father had lent it to him. "So," the longhaired driver started. "Where are you guys headed?"

"Anywhere," Trowa said looking out the window.

"Just drifters?" Duo asked as they stopped into a gas station.

"Yeah," Trowa sighed.

"We thank you for the ride, Mr. Maxwell," Quatre said from the table in the middle of the bus.

"Yeah, no problem," Duo replied as he hopped out of the chair. "Grab yourselves something to eat." He then bounced out of the bus, his braid swaying and went to fill the tank.

"Mmmm, food," Quatre said as he got up to explore the cupboards. His stomach growled. He hadn't had anything to eat for about two days now. Food seemed like the greatest thing in the world to him at the moment.

Trowa sighed gazing out the window.

"Hungry?" Quatre asked as he pulled a box of Cheeze-nips off the shelf.

The brunet shook his head slowly.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked before shoving a handful of the orange squares in his mouth.

Trowa did not have time to answer for Duo came bursting into the bus.

"Time to fly," he said as he turned the ignition and hastily drove from the gas station.

At the jerk of the bus execrating Quatre fell over. Rubbing his now sore behind he got himself safely to a seat. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oz soldiers are behind us," Trowa answered. "I have been watching them for a while now."

"Yeah," said Duo a little shaky. "And they kind of want me dead."

Both Trowa and Quatre snapped their attention to the longhaired boy up front.

"What did you _do_?" Trowa asked shocked.

"I'm kind of a part of their enemy forces. It's complicated," Duo confessed. "Don't worry."

"Hey!" said Quatre looking out the window. "Is that a Taurus?"

Duo looked out and saw it too. "Why, yes. That would be a friend to the rescue!" he shouted nearly leaping from his seat with joy. "You blow 'em to bit, Hilde!"

"Is that the pilot's name?" the blonde asked as the bus hit a pot hole and lurched spilling his Cheeze-nips everywhere. "Oops."

"Yes it is," Duo replied as he chuckled at Quatre's little accident. "A good friend too."

"So," Trowa said. "Then since you are really a member of the air force, army or whatever, that bit about your father lending you this bus wasn't true, was it?"

"Not completely."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Who-ho! Another chapter done! Now, what to do?


	6. Close Call

Hey, look! I'm back!!!!!!!! Next chapter rearin' to go!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wounded Angel

Trowa looked to the brunet distrustfully. "Why didn't you tell us the truth, Duo? Or is that even your name?"

"Now really isn't the time for a revolt, Trowa," Duo said shakily as he swerved around a corner off the main road and onto gravel. "I'll explain everything to you once we're clear of these OZ idiots, okay?"

With a stern face Trowa nodded. "So be it but it better be a good explanation."

From behind there was a loud and shuddering crash and Quatre turned to see a blazing OZ jeep in shambles upon the ground. Gulping he held on tightly to his seat as not to go flying from it though the window.

"You get 'em Hilde! Show 'em whose boss!" yelled Duo as he continued to barrel down the gravel path. "One more to go. Come on, you can do it!"

"She can't hear you," Trowa informed the brunet coldly.

"Course she can! You see this?" He said pointing to a small speaker next to the rear view mirror. "'Tis a mike and she can hear everything that's going on in this bus."

"You betcha," came the female voice Quatre could only assume was Hilde.

"Oh, yeah," responded the longhaired one. "The speakers on this bus are connected to the mike in Hilde's MS."

"M-Mr. Maxwell?" asked Quatre.

"Yessums?" he replied.

"We're gonna be alright aren't we?"

"Sure we are. Cheer up Q-man!" Duo rounded another corner almost tipping the bus over. "Come on Hilde, shoot 'em already!"

But it was the OZ jeep that responded instead of Hilde. With a loud blast they blew out a tire and now the ride was a bit slower and much more jagged.

"Damn it!" Duo swore. "Hilde, what the hell are you doing up there? Blast 'em before we've got no more tires left! I'm ruining my wheels!"

"Sorry, Duo," came Hilde's voice through the speakers. "But he's driving in a zigzag manner and it's hard to target that way."

"That's why he's driving that way," said Trowa softly.

"Got it!" she cried and a huge blast was sounded that marked an end for the OZ jeep and both the soldiers inside.

"About time!" Duo shouted as she slowed down and finally came to a stop.

Not too far off Hilde landed her Taurus and climbed out to greet the three boys.

Duo bounded out of the bus and looked at Hilde sternly. "That was friggin' close! And look at my tire!"

"Geeze, sorry, Duo," she apologized. "You'd think you'd thank me for savin' your ass up there."

"Uh, yeah, about that….thanks?"

"Sure, anytime."

The two remaining boys slowly walked from the inside of the bus up to the two soldiers. "I believe it's time for that explanation, Duo," Trowa said chillingly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ta-da! I'll write more soon, I promise!


End file.
